Shera one shot series!
by Buddykins
Summary: A collection of short dabbles and stories for the Shera fandom, Table of contents inside, with warnings and details for individual chapters.
1. Table of Contents

Short one shot ideas for She-ra and the princesses of power (2018)

I thought that making this first chapter the table of contents for all the oneshots would be nice to see the different tags, characters, and summaries for each story rather than clicking through each chapter. If you have a prompt you want to see done let me know and I would be happy to help.

**Chapter 1: Table of Contents**

**Chapter 2: Battle Scars (900 words)**  
Summary:  
A little hurt and comfort for Catradora based on their relationship after the fighting has ended and the are both left to deal with the choices they made during the battle.  
Tags and Characters:  
Catra, Adora, Catradora, angst, hurt and comfort, cuddles  
Warnings:  
None

**Chapter 3: Sea Drunk (1152 words)**  
Summary:  
A short story of everyone's favorite archer in a drunken mishap at sea and the trouble he causes the rest of the crew. (Remember kids, don't drink, its not good)  
Characters and Tags:  
Bow, Glimmer, Sea Hawk, Adora, friendship, humor  
Warnings:  
Mentions of alcohol, underage drinking

**Chapter 4: Frosta's Apology (690 words)  
**Summary:  
Now with the princess alliance growing closer as a team and as friends, their youngest member has a few thoughts weighing heavily on her shoulder, how will she go about righting the wrong she committed not long ago.  
Tags and Characters:  
Frosta, Adora, friendship  
Warnings:  
none**  
**

**Chapter 5: Home on Beast Island (2750 words)  
**Summary:  
The future I hope to see in season 3 with the possibility of Catra being banished to beast island and discovering a family she never knew she had.  
Characters and tags:  
Catra, princess!Catra, hurt and comfort  
Warnings:  
None**  
**

**Chapter 6: Happy First Birthday (1940 words)  
**Summary:  
Taking place after the war is over and after everyone's favorite feline is back in her rightful place with Adora along with her new friends. And it finally occurs to them, the ex soldiers never had a birthday yet! A short story of their first party and some of the shenanigans that are bound to come up.  
Tags and Characters:  
Bow, Glimmer, Adora, Catra, soft Catradora, surprise birthday  
Warnings:  
rated T, Mild bad memories**  
**

**Chapter 7: Caught in the Crossfire (5000 words)  
**Summary:  
A short ficlet about a training incident that leaves Adora hurt and thus forth no longer useful to the Horde. What will happen to her after being cast out and disposed of?  
Tags and Characters:  
Adora, Catra, Glimmer, Bow, catradora, soft catradora, blind!Adora, short AU  
Warnings:  
rated T, mentions of eating disorders/malnourishment (possible self harm?)


	2. Battle Scars

**Battle Scars**

**Summary: 905 words**

A little hurt and comfort for Catradora based on their relationship after the fighting has ended and the are both left to deal with the choices they made during the battle.

Catra, Adora, Catradora, Hurt and Comfort, Angst

* * *

The lights in the sky danced across the night sky as all of Bright moon slept; some unfortunately slept less than peacefully as memories haunted their dreams. And to pour Catra, her dream was a nightmare that she watched from behind her own eyes, unable to do anything to change the past.

Adora was barely fending off the temple guardian, and without her sword her advantage was fading fast before she was left hanging by threads over the edge of a drop into the blackness beneath her. Then Catra came to the edge looking at the blonde hanging on for dear life, so happy to see her friend come to save her. Trapped inside her own mind Catra watched as the vision played out, this nightmare she made just for herself, this was the part she hated the most.

Her voice, her speech, it all tormented her with the lies she told. "-You leaving, was the best thing that ever happened to me." her dream self smirked as she knelt closer to the edge.

"NO! Thats not true!" Catra screamed out in her mind peering at Adora's horrified face. "Please! I just want to wake up! This isn't real! This isn't real!" She screamed into the void, her claws digging into her hair as she fell to her knees.

She knew this was all fake, just a warded and twisted memory that would only terrorize her at night; but she knew that she was the one who made it so. The sound of rocks crumbling and giving way to Adora's grasp threw her into the pit below and her scream filled the memory.

"ADORA!" Catra's shill scream filled with fear tore her from the nightmare as she ripped the blankets off when she practically jumped out of bed. Tears streamed down her face burning her eyes and leaving streaks down her face.

Said warrior woke with a start right next to her drawing a knife from under the pillow. Quickly realizing what was wrong she dropped the knife and wrapped her arms tightly around her feline companion. "Catra sweetie it's okay, it's okay." She felt Catra respond immediately and embracing her as she cried into the blonde's shoulders. "I'm right here Kitten, I'm right here, I'm okay." Catra climbed onto her lap as she rocked her side to side, riding her of her worries and fears as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm okay Kitten, really."

A mumbled response came from the face buried in the crook of her neck, "But I didn't know you would be." Catra pulled away enough to speak clearly and rested her head against Adora's chest. "When I left you, I didn't know you would be okay. I was just, I was so, so-"

The striped feline was cut off as Adora spoke up, "It's okay Catra. I know it still hurts you to think about, I understand how you feel. I was selfish when I left you. I should have asked you to come with me from the very beginning.

"Because of me they wont even let you in the castle anymore."

"Catra that's not true and you know it." Her voice slightly raised showing her dislike of the way her friend was thinking of herself. "I chose to live out here with you Catra, because I knew this would be more comfortable for all of us, and that's okay. You and Glimmer even get along now, look how far you've come." Adora smiled to her companion.

The feline put her hand up to Adora's cheek rubbing it with her thumb causing the blonde to frown and look away as the makeup was rubbed off revealing scars that she had personally left. "What about all the times I hurt you?" Her voice quaking slightly, "I know you cover them up for me, because you you know everytime I see them I'm reminded of the horrible things I did to you."

"Catra, we all make mistakes-"

"No! You don't get to use that for this!" She scolded, this was one topic that she always won over the blonde. "If we all make mistakes then where are my scars? When did you ever cut me with that sword? Where did you ever hurt me?" she held her arms out showing her point, not a single time was she ever directly hurt be Adora in their fighting. Sure they exchanged punches and kicks, rough brawls that left tender bruises; but she knew Adora always held back, so why did she always push it so far.

A warm hand was placed on her chest over her heart. "I hurt you here Catra, it hurt so deep that it drove you to hurt me. I know we can't change the past, and I know we can't just forget that any of it ever happened. But it showed us how much we really love each other. Before any of this we were best friends and part of a team, but now look at us." Adora pulled Catra back into her embrace which was warmly returned. "We couldn't be closer than we are right now despite the hardships."

It was quite for a while as they stayed in their warm and loving embrace, Catra's fears and worries for the night all washed away, the lull of sleep calming any remaining nerves. "Thank you Adora." her response barely audible as her eyes drifted shut peacefully.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Well that idea is out of the way now :D let me know what you guys think, I had a lot of fun with writing this one shot. Till next time~


	3. Sea Drunk

**Sea Drunk**

**Summary: 1152 words**  
A short story of everyone's favorite archer in a drunken mishap at sea and the trouble he causes the rest of the crew. (Remember kids, don't drink, its not good)  
**Characters and Tags:  
**Bow, Glimmer, Sea Hawk, Adora, friendship, humor  
**Warnings:  
**Mentions of alcohol, underage drinking

* * *

"I must say crew, you have all learned so much during these past few trips." Sea Hawk announced to the trio as they made their long voyage home from their last mission in fighting the horde, "You all make me one proud captain, as after all you've gotten your sea worthiness from me naturally." he claimed while twirling his mustache.

The three of them were all glad to be getting his praise, while not in the sense he thought it was from his own teachings, but from that he has been in better spirits as of late getting to contribute to the rebellions efforts; and spread his stories was a big help. "Oh yeah, the best thing I learned; how to set your ship on fire." Glimmer rolled her eyes. While that little stunt was helpful sometimes, the captain was too quick to jump to that method.

Together they celebrated with sparkling cider for the crew and a smooth champagne for the captain. "Wait what's champagne and sparkle cider?" Adora asked confused as she inspected her mug filled with bubbling juice.

"Why my friend, champagne is the epiphany of drinks in society and parties, it is the mark of a truly distinguished individual." Bragged the old sailor as he flaunted around his high self importance.

"Or," Bow stepped in front of the blonde to correctly explain, "It's just an alcoholic drink that is had at some parties, to lighten the mood and get people feeling better and have an easier time enjoying the event."

"Oh! Let us have some Sea Hawk!" Adora responded by tossing her drink into the sea below and holding her empty cup to the leader, but Glimmer would have none of that.

"No no no! Adora! You can't have alcohol! You have to be old enough to drink anything with alcohol in it." she hissed as she took the empty cup and refilled it from the barrel of cider. "Trust me, for you this cider will be more than enough for you to relax a little, me and Bow drink it all the time."

The group celebrated their win against the horde over their drinks and reenactments of their own tails and adventures, mainly Sea Hawk; doing his best to save face from not contributing as much in the actual fight. After a lush hiccup they turned to see Bow with a red glow on his face and a loose smile happily present. "You know Capitan Sea Hawk? I like that story." he hiccuped again before leaning back on his hands looking up at the night sky.

"Hey Bow, you doing okay?" Glimmer asked as he was blushing far more than he did normally with cider. "Did you have a little too much cider?" she asked stepping over to him.

"Wait, Bow my good lad, why do you smell of my sweet champagne?" Sea Hawk asked as the young archer stood and staggered towards him.

A small chuckle came for the boy, "I think, I think I took you cup. Cap-i-tain." he said before stumbling and being caught and held upright.

"SEA HAWK! How did you not notice you were drinking sparkling cider!?" Glimmer was furious with him.

"Well truth be told I can't tell the difference, but Bow should have known as well. After all the boy is supposed to be the responsible one." the ship leader tried to defend himself with little avail as he was then chased into hiding behind the food barrels.

When she turned around Bow was standing precariously at the front of the ship with a telescope pointing the wrong way. "It seems we are lost Sea Dog Glimmer, we are leagues away from the nearest lands."

"Get away from the edge Bow!" she pulled him back to where Adora was watching confused at the antics going on. "See Adora, this is what happens when ANYONE drinks." that remark was aimed at Hawk as she turned to glare at the man poking out from his hiding spot. "And now, we have to make sure to watch him so he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Adora, me matey, help me get from from this land lover." Bow was doing his best to whisper secretly to the blonde.

She shot a nervous look to glimmer who had still heard everything; sitting right between the two of her friends. "Bow I don't think that's such a good idea, maybe, we should play a game."

"Oh games, I just love games." he happily agreed as he leaned heavily into Glimmer. "Hey best friend, would you be able to find some snacks for us? Im feel like you would really enjoy some snack, and I would enjoy them with my two best friends." he smiled up at her with puppy dog eyes.

At first she had no intention of giving into his drunken demands, but after receiving that beginning look from her for more than a minute she caved. "Fine, I will find us some snacks, but only because now I need to stay awake to watch you." she said as she pushed him off her to go do just that, "Watch him for me please."

"Ai, Ai, captain Glimmer." Bow called to his retreating friend in his misunderstood promise to watch Adora. "Now you stay right there, I've got my eye on you." He proclaimed with the telescope pointed at her face from across the table.

"Sure thing Bow, you better keep and eye on me." She was playing along figuring that it was the easiest way to make sure he stays out of trouble. And he watched her vigilantly, and every time she tired to put her hands below the table he would immediately remind her to keep them where he could see them.

The couple minutes that it took for Glimmer to return were far too long for Adora, and when the princess returned she was rather surprised. "Uhh… Adora? Why are your hands tied?" a confused look plastered on her face.

"Ahoy, Sea Dog Glimmer. I restrained this stow away before she could sneak off." Bow said 'matter-o-factly' as he crossed his arms giving a confident nod.

"Stow away!" Adora shot up to her feet which only caused the drunken sailor to run off in fear. "Get back here you, you drunk pirate!"

"Adora don't chase him! It's not helping!"

"Run Bow! For adventure!" Sea Hawk couldn't have picked a worse time to jump into the fray as he threw wooden swords to everyone else on board.

* * *

Netossa and Spinnerella were there waiting to welcome back the team from their mission as the boat pulled into dock. "Wait what happened?" They asked in unison as Adora was in She-ra form caring both Bow and Sea Hawk tied up and over her shoulder.

"Don't ask." Glimmer growled more than said as she tried very hard to ignore the pirate themed song coming from the two boys.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

That was a good little exercise for writing I think, how did you guys like it? I'm open for suggestions and ideas for prompts, with that I will see you later~


	4. Frosta's Apology

**Frosta's Apology**

**Summary: words 690  
**Now with the princess alliance growing closer as a team and as friends, their youngest member has a few thoughts weighing heavily on her shoulder, how will she go about righting the wrong she committed not long ago.  
**Tags and Characters:  
**Frosta, Adora, friendship  
**Warnings:  
**none

* * *

Another weekly meeting for the princess alliance was coming to an end, it was a simple meeting having been mainly plans and arrangement between the different kingdoms more since the Horde has been less active as of late. And with the talking finally done and over with the groups began to leave for their own kingdoms. "Hey guys, wait up." Frosta called after Glimmer and her friends while they strolled down the hall.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." the princess said to her friends thinking that she was the one Frosta was wanting to see again.

But the little princess had a different person in mind. "Actually. I wanted to know if I could talk to you Adora." She said looking to the blonde sheepishly. The two of them hadn't had many conversations, and even less of those were good; let alone enjoyable.

"Me? I mean, sure princesses Frosta. I would be happy to talk with you." She said offbeat not having been expecting that in the slightest. With that she followed the young girl to somewhere she preferred better and more private.

"Wait, what about me?" Glimmer said more to herself than Bow, she was Frosta's favorite, or at least she thought that she was.

It wasn't too long before Frosta and Adora had found a nice spot in the garden, sensing the ice princess's hesitation Adora started, "You know you did really good in the mission last week. I never thought I would be fighting next to a princess in ice armor." She stated trying to encourage their newest member. "Your magic is really powerful princess Frosta." she added curtly; too curtly for the princess's liking.

"You can just call me Frosta, I don't mind it really. And you fought really well too. I'm sure with you the alliance with be able to win this time." She replied with her attention focused somewhere between her feet before staying quiet for a moment longer. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? You don't have-"

"For the way I treated you at Princess Prom." Frosta cut her off before she even had a chance to finish. "I was terribly rude to you, calling you an _honorary princess_, and everything else I did after that. You were just looking out for the party and you were right, I should have listened."

Now it clicked for Adora, she knew what this was about now. "Hey come on, don't feel bad about it. It's all in the past and you did the right thing, I couldn't have expected you to just listen to me; a strange new princess." she tried putting on a smile for the pre-teen, but she wasn't buying it.

"You are _She-ra_. _The_ legendary princess. I'm just an eleven year old. I should have believed you no matter what I thought of you. I-"

"Frosta that is not true." Adora stopped her from continuing and put a comforting hand on her shoulder and kneeling down in front of her. "You are a princess in charge of one of biggest kingdoms on Etheria, and your magic is the strongest I have ever seen. You are so much more than just eleven Frosta." The younger girl had met her gaze halfway through and was now listening intently to her words. "I wasn't even She-ra for three months when I went to the prom, even now I'm still learning things from you and the other princesses, I've got a long way to go before I am anywhere near the princess you are."

"So you forgive me? You're not mad at me anymore?" Frosta's voice laced with hope.

Adora gave her an assuring smile, "I was never mad at you Frosta." her genuine and kind voice nothing like any of her cold advisers in the castle and even their friends didn't seem so nice at times to the young girl. Without warning the little princess quickly gave her a tight hug which was gladly returned. "Come on, let's go meet up with the others, I'm sure they miss us." Adora said before the two of them raced off to look for the others.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
A bit shorter than I usually like but I had fun writing Frosta for the first time and I thought this was a good ending for our little princess. Thank you for the request Darkness Rissing. Tata for now~


	5. Home on Beast Island

**Home on Beast Island**

**Summary: 2750 words  
**The future I hope to see in season 3 with the possibility of Catra being banished to beast island and discovering a family she never knew she had.  
**Characters and tags:  
**Catra, princess!Catra,  
**Warnings:  
**None

* * *

Catra fought against her restraints as she mumbled curses and swears into the cloth tied around her mouth. She was currently on a one way trip to be banished to Beast Island for failing Hordak's orders in the Fright Zone, all the horrors they were told as kids in the Horse racing through her mind.

Unfortunately for the feline that trip came to an end as the boat barely slowed as it pulled close enough to shore for her to be harshly thrown off the starboard side into the shallow waves below. Frantically she stood up with her arms still bound trying to free herself by any means of struggle and tumbling onto the shore.

As the boat sped away the deserted soldier had no way of knowing the figures watching carefully from the thick treeline. Their eyes boring into her watching as she fought against her ropes before moving in. Before Catra knew it she was pinned to the warm sand trying to throw off her assailants, but that was all she could do before she felt a sharp pain and then everything faded away.

* * *

When Catra began to stir she realized her binds were all removed but instead she was now laying on the floor of a brick cell. "The prisoner was waking up, alert the queen." A guard said outside the bars, but she wasn't coherent enough to see where that guard was just yet.

She pushed herself on to all fours shaking her head side to side, and slowly as her body aloud her to shuffle to the nearest wall to sit against. It was a couple minutes before footsteps were heard coming down the corridor to her cell was opened and two of them stepped in; the dizziness in her head still clouded her senses.

"It can't be…" a soft voice coming from the smaller one whispered. She began to get closer before she was forced back by the towering person beside her.

"Queen Athena, she's dangerous you mustn't get to close." That voice it was so familiar, it sounded so close, she knew this person she just didn't know where from.

Before her clouded thought let a single clear thought through. "Scorpia?" She mumbled as she looked up dazed, she could see it now. That large figure with large claws it had to be-

"How do you know that name!?" The voice bellowed as a claw grasped around her neck lifting her almost to the ceiling.

'_not Scorpia_' Catra thought as she struggled to breath. "She's- my friend." She choked out as the danger seemed to clear her head from the previous dizziness.

"Cleo! Put down my daughter this instant!" The other figure demanded baring her fangs in anger. Everything was quiet and still for a long and tense moment before the prisoner was dropped to the ground and gasping for air. "Catra, Catra are you alright?" The queen was immediately over her with a hand on her back.

The mentioned feline looked up at her. It was so weird to see someone that look so much like her, it was like looking at a future reflected in the mirror. The older one's color was a bit faded, her skin little wrinkled with eyes that bled a sadness she couldn't place. "How do you know me?" Catra's voice was course but the curiosity in it was clear as day.

"I'm your mother, you're home now Catra."

"Mother? I don't have a mother, I'm a Horde soldier." Catra threw her arm out in exclamation. "You see this badge? I'm a Force capitan, and second in command of the army." Her fanged showing the clear threat she was meant to be.

Taken back by her daughter's sudden outburst Athena recoiled slightly; Cleo even putting a defensive claw between the two felines. "Of course you do, where do you think you came from? You and your father were taken from me all those years ago when those _monsters_ came." she spoke with a quiver in her voice. "Do you truly believe that you had no-one? We tried so hard to find both you and Scorpia, we tried for year while fighting the war until this island was all we had left of our land."

Now it was Catra's turn to be taken back, in a day her world was flipped upside down and shattered into billions of pieces. "I don't believe you. Anyone can say they care about you, and they can lie and trick you. You're no different just because you look like me." Catra said with venom dripping in her voice as she remembered how Shadow Weaver tricked her not even days ago. She wrapped her arms around her knees and looked away to the floor.

"Can you tell me if my daughter is okay?" a broken voice asked catching her attention. It was the first time she really took in the features of the scorpion woman before her. It was funny, not a doubt in her mind that this person was Scorpia's mom; the thick eyebrows, and strong facial features were a spitting image of her friend; and yet this older feline, she wouldn't accept as her own mother.

"She is a strong soldier, I'm sure you would be proud." she responded, and yet from the reaction it seemed like that was the wrong thing. Cleo's face was downcast and her expression saddened. "She seems happy and carefree in the time we've worked together." She added not knowing what else she could possible say.

A small smile pulled at the warriors lips, "Thank you." her response was genuine, knowing that Catra herself didn't know what was going on either.

* * *

It was late in the night now, as it turned out she had been unconscious for several hours, and the two captors convinced Catra to sleep in a spare room rather than in the cells. They left guards stationed outside the door for safe measures but they were sure the lost and confused soldier wouldn't be trying anything while she pieced things together. Her meal sitting less than half eaten on the nightstand beside her bed.

She couldn't think straight with so many thoughts and feelings at war with one another. Her gut told her the woman was really her mother, and her heart didn't doubt it, but her mind was reeling from her Horde training. These emotions were a weakness, that weakness would be exploited, and that would cost her her life; her life that was taken away as a baby. She groan as her thoughts went back and forth.

'_I wonder if this is that right and wrong crap Adora was talking about. Adora…_' she thought back to the beginning when her friend defected. '_Maybe she was right all along._'

* * *

Her thoughts dragged on through the night she wasn't even sure they ever ended, but ce morning they were only interrupted when a knock sounded on the door. "Pardon me Catra, you mo- the queen asked me to escort you to the library." Cleo caught herself mid slip. While they were certain that Catra was the lost princess, the queen wanted to give her all the time needed.

With slight cation the young female followed through the castle, and walking behind her escort made her realize she never once followed Scorpia; always demanding to lead the way she put herself first. And now she had another thought to weigh on her shoulders, she wasn't sure how much more she could take before she collapsed from the pressure.

By the time they had gotten to the library she was left standing in a room she had no memory of going to. "Sheesh, look at this place. They have more books that Shadow Weaver." She chuckled idly flipping through one left on the desk next to her before tossing it back onto the table.

"It's all that we could save from our kingdom. There used to be so much more." A voice caught her off guard cause her to drop into a defensive stance. She faced the queen and her eyes softened, "You have great reflexes and form." She said sadly, it was obvious that this was never what she wanted for her daughter.

"You have to have strong reflexes to survive in the horde." She said offhandedly not know what else to say but glad for the acknowledgement anyways.

Athena was quiet for a moment before looking at the bookshelf beside her with an unreadable expression. "Your father said something similar once before we were married."

Now it was Catra's turn to stare at her idly. "What was he like?" she asked with deep curiosity but turned away when the queen met her gaze. "Not that I care though." her tail swaying behind her betraying her words.

"He was down right stubborn when he wanted to be." The corners of her lips pulling up in a small smile. "Without a doubt he was rough around the edges, not to mention when I first met him. He even shoved me, the princess of the kingdom, because I got the sword he wanted in class." There was a calm pause while she put together what to say next. "But he was also the sweetest man once he found something he cared about. All that stubbornness he turned into strength to protect everything with every ounce of strength."

There was nothing Catra could say, the woman before her was a stranger but she knew who she really was. But her mind just wouldn't let go of all those torturous thoughts. The only thing that rang out in her mind is how much that man sounded like herself. She was brought out of her musing when the sound of someone clearing their throat came in front of her.

"I don't know if it's adding fuel to the fire, but I wanted to show you some pictures that might help you come to terms with things." That was when Catra first realized the small book in the woman's hands.

Slowly taking the book Catra opened it looking at pictures of the woman in front of her with the late king. Their hands bother clasped over her round stomach and wide smiles plastered on their faces; the first few pages were much the same, only with the woman getting bigger and bigger. '_She sure is happy to be fat…_' the crude thought going through her head. But then the next page was filled with pictures of the couple and a little baby kitten. "That's you dear." she heard her mother whisper beside her cause her to have wide eyes and swallowed heavily.

She looked at the page for so longer studying each picture and every detail; the tears staining the paper not being missed. She didn't even notice a warm hand placed gently on her shoulder until she heard a sniffle next to her. She slowly allowed herself to be pulled into a hug by the woman and she felt tears dripping onto her shoulder and arms now tightly around her.

Fighting back her own tears Catra bit down on her tongue so hard it felt like she would lose it, but that didn't help as hot tears building in her eyes threatening to spill over. The womans chest heaving with sobs as they fell to her knees, that was the last straw before Catra's damn broke and her tears rolled down her cheeks and the emotions that had been suppressed burst from her heart with sobbs that almost hurt. She squeezed the front of her mom's shirt in her palms as she buried her face in her chest unable to resist the familial instincts compelling her to seek refuge in her mother's embrace.

"It's okay Sweetie, it's okay mom is right here." Athena cooed through her own tears as she held her daughter like she had wished for so many countless times; finally she had someone to hold to instead if screaming and rocking herself through the pain. How much time passed, Athena had no idea, but what she did know was that her daughter had cried herself to sleep in her arms with rivers stained on her cheeks.

* * *

Almost late in the day Catra stirred feeling herself pressed against someone. Out of years of trained reflex she pushed away the figure getting a surprised yelp. "I- I'm sorry! I didn't know- I just-"

"It's okay dear, I understand and I want you to feel comfortable with whatever steps we take okay?" Her mom was now pulling herself back to her feet to stand with Catra.

"I just don't know how I can ever be what you want. I don't even know what I want anymore." Catra pulled away from the woman's touch not feeling comfortable with all the sentiment just yet.

"You can take all the time you need, and… and if you decided… this isn't what you want for you, then I will be okay just knowing you are happy." Athena said not wanting to let Catra see how much it hurt Catra to say it. "Why don't we get something to eat, dear? I don't know about you but I'm famished." she smiled softly wiping one last tear away.

Catra followed behind the older woman as she led the way down the hall to what she hoped was the cafeteria, or whatever was a castles version of it, because her stomach felt like it was about to start eating itself. "You guys only have one table at the cafeteria?" She asked as they came to a room with a long dark wood table.

"A cafeteria?" Athena snorted, "Yes, we don't have a lot of students at the castle." The look of embarrassment, flustered, and the tiniest bit of anger showed clearly on her daughters face. "Oh Catra, I didn't mean anything by it."

The ex-soldier let her put a hand on her shoulder before her coldness made her mom pulled away. "It's fine, why don't we get that food now? I'm starving." She said bluntly catching her mom off guard.

It was a short time later when they were enjoying their separate foods, the queen a fancy dish that Catra could never hope to understand, while herself had a simple plate reminiscent of food served in the Horde; albeit much more elegant. "This stuff is really good." she said with a mouthful much to Athena's disdain.

"I will make sure the chefs and farmers know to keep up the good work."

"What's a farmer?" Catra tilted her head sideways curious at the new word.

Athena was stunned, absolutely flabbergasted. "A farmer? Why they tend to the crops and livestock we used for food. What does the Horde do for food?" she asked in turn putting down her spoon giving her full attention.

Catra herself was even stunned, knowing where you're food came from wasn't important to soldiers; you get your food, eat, and run your drills. "...I don't know actually, it's never been important to know and it's not supposed to ask questions." Now she also had set her silverware down feeling the weight of the conversation now. Several times she tried to speak but every time she couldn't find the words to say.

The rest of their meal was spent with mostly the queen talking and Catra only chiming in to give short responses, hardly even engaged in what the other feline was saying; the thoughts in her head taking all her focus until she put down her utensil. "Catra dear is everything alright?" Athena questioned her picking up in the brooding mood that hasn't left the girl.

"Would I be able to stay here, with you?" Catra asked not looking away from her plate. "I know I'm not what you would want as a daughter, and you might never be able to take back what the Horde took, and I don't know what to do anymore I just thought-" the girl's downward spiral was stopped when the queen stood at her side placing a hand on hers.

"All these years I've been lost over the family taken from me, and now you're back Catra. No matter what's become of you I will always love you, and you will always have a place in my heart and home." She had happy tears building in her eyes that her daughter had finally come back. Pulling the lost princess up gently into a hug she saw the same happy tears rolling down the girl's face. "Welcome home Catra."

* * *

**Authors notes:**

I am terrible at ending stories lol I had no idea how to end something like this, but god I loved writing this one. I might come back to this later for more but this was fun. Let me know what you guys think and if you have any ideas you are more than free to ask :D Tata for now~


	6. Happy First Birthday

**HAPPY FIRST BIRTHDAY**

Summary: (1940 words)  
Taking place after the war is over and after everyone's favorite feline is back in her rightful place with Adora along with her new friends. And it finally occurs to them, the ex soldiers never had a birthday yet! A short story of their first party and some of the shenanigans that are bound to come up.  
Tags and Characters:  
Bow, Glimmer, Adora, Catra, soft Catradora, surprise birthday  
Warnings:  
rated T, Mild bad memories

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know how old you are?" Glimmer shouted as she flipped over on her bed. Her, Adora, Bow, and Catra were hanging out in her room with the two ex soldiers sparring again while the normal two entertained themselves reading magazines, an activity neither Adora or Catra ever learned to enjoy.

"What's the number on you last birthday cake?" Bow now listening into the conversation.

Catra's ears flicked confused, "birthday cake? Like the chocolate stuff?" she asked from on top of Adora leaning to sit on the latter's thighs.

"Oh, the stuff we stole when we were little?" she remembered the time they found an incredibly sweet and soft bread thing in the kitchen when the two of them were still causing trouble in the Fright Zone.

Bow was just about the cry for his poor friends when Glimmer shot a hand over his mouth. "Oh I just remembered that me and Bow have to go talk to my mom. We'll be right back, why don't you guys just stay here kay?" she pushed Bow out of the room closing the door quickly listening to make sure the others weren't trying to follow, and sure enough the sound of wrestling and laughing ensured.

"Wait when did your mom want to talk to us?" he whispered, not knowing what's going on.

"Bow, they have no idea what a birthday is! We have to do something about this!" She hissed trying to keep the others from hearing.

Not fighting being dragged by the arm down the hall he followed along, "Well why don't we just tell them? I mean we've already taught Adora a lot of stuff, it's not that hard." his voice confused about why she didn't think of doing that in the first place.

"Don't you get it Bow? We have to throw them a birthday party!" She yelled now a safe distance away from her room and thus the mentioned friends.

"How would we even know what to do for them? We don't even know when they want their birthdays to be. What if we get it wrong?"

That made Glimmer stop, she hadn't really thought about when their birthdays would be, and she didn't want to just choose a random day for them it had to be something special for them. "We'll think of something, Bow." She sighed knowing this wasn't as easy as she originally thought it would be.

* * *

"What do you mean when we would want a birthday? You mean like on Friday?" Adora quirked a brow at the bizarre question.

"No not tomorrow, like if there was a day you remember when you were little that made you really happy?" Glimmer tried correcting hers.

Adora thought about it and that seemingly made things worse. The only times she could recall being happy as a kid were her and Catra doing things that ended up getting them in trouble. "Glimmer I don't think we can just pick a day. We don't really-"

"It was snowing." Catra said staring at the floor

"Snowing?" It was Glimmer's turn to be confused now.

"The first day I met Adora it was the first day it was snowing that year… Shadow Weaver had left me outside at night for disrespecting her, I was so cold it felt like I was going to freeze to death. I tried curling up on the air vent outside the barracks window.." She whispered not bothering to look up from the floor. A comforting hand worked its way into hers giving it a firm squeeze. "Then the window opened up and someone pulled me inside. I couldn't even move and this small little girl carried me to her bed and wrapped me up in her blankets." Tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks mating her fur, Glimmer trying to hide the fact that she was wiping away her own tears. "That was the day she really saved my life."

Catra wiped her tears and looked up at them, "and the first day I met this goofy dork." She gave a small tired smile and nudged Adora with her shoulder trying to shake off the heavy mood.

Bow listening in as quiet as he could with tears actively spilling out. "Aww Catra!" He said before lunging at her and Adora by proxy, wrapping his arms around both of them.

The feline only okay with the contact for a few brief moments before then deciding to try wiggling her way out. "Bow let go!" She grunted while pushing against him, but the addition of Adora and Glimmer joining in the group hug made escape impossible.

"It's such a happy sad story." He cried in response, clearly no intent to let go like she demanded. So instead she took it with a grain of salt and accepted their affection relaxing ever so slightly whilst leaning into Adora.

* * *

Now it was late in the year with the temperature the lowest it's been all year, with the wind blowing the cold air around freely. Catra and Adora sat together on the rail outside their waterfall balcony staring up at the dark cloudy sky. "Do you think it will really snow tonight?" Catra asked still gazing intently at the dark cotton balls.

"Glimmer said it definitely will, besides I'm freezing so it has to right?" She smirked as she snuggled closer to Catra under their shared blanket. Glimmer and Bow had been acting strange and distant all week, not so much as to be cold or rude but like they were always hiding something from them. At first Adora thought it was because '_Christmas_' was coming, but the castle staff was already setting up decorations and the three of them already explain to Catra what this next holiday was about.

"Hey you guys!" a voice shouted from the door as the princess poked her head in. "There's something you guys need to come see in the open ball! It's really cool!" she said before ducking back out of the room.

The ex soldiers exchange a weird look before spinning around on the rail to head in. "I wonder what she's all hyper about." Catra smirked more than asked. However they got to the door and their friend was nowhere to be seen. "Oh pft, she couldn't even wait for us?" she scoffed as she looked around the empty hallway.

"She must really be excited, come on let's go check it out." Adora shrugged off the weird behavior as they headed for the downstairs courtyard. It was usually used for special occasions if the weather was nice, but on a cold night like tonight she didn't know why it would even be used.

When they got there they pushed open the door to see the courtyard was dark, but weird decorations were all around and there was something-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A chorus of shouts timed with the lights coming to life started the two into screaming and holding onto each other for dear life. They looked around at all the different faces, their friends front and center surrounded by dozens and dozens of people from the kingdom.

"What- what is this?" Adora and Catra were looking around completely shocked by everything around them; the sparkling decorations, the tempting table of food, and all the happy and cheering faces.

"We wanted you guys to have a special day all for you, so we planned everything for your surprise birthday." Glimmer explained coming up and hugging them tightly.

Catra groaned under being squeezed, "but why today?" She asked just before she got her answer. A little frozen spec flitted down landing in her nose. "Snow… you remembered?" She looked at the princess her voice filled with an emotion she couldn't possibly describe.

"Of course we did, we wanted your guys birthday to be special for both of you." Glimmer smiled stepping back to talk to her clearly, "now come on, let's have some fun!" She pulled them along right into the fray of the party.

Both girls had been to parties by now, aside from princess prom, and we're thoroughly enjoy this very special day. Catra happily wearing a 'birthday girl' crown with an even bigger smile at all the excitement and celebration for just her and Adora. They played their share of party games with their other princess friends and even some of their squad from the Horde had showed up later adding to the fun.

However the big highlight for the girls came when the piñatas came out, the large blue Gorda had pictures of Shadow Weaver taped on them. At first that set an off mood for all of the ex soldiers who suffered under her their whole life, but once Bow handed Catra the stick all bets were off. The only one bummed out about not getting a swing at the piñatas was Lonnie, all the others were either too encouraging or terrified by the violent display to care.

"You guys ready for presents?" Bow asked with a wide toothy smile.

"Wait, I thought that was only for Christmas?" Catra asked as the now broken stick was pried from her grip. Soon the two of them found themselves seated the a stack of boxes and letters between them, "wow" Catra gasped at all the different colors and patterns before her.

Together they worked their way through the pile putting their gifts together behind them. There were a few very memorable ones; from Sea Hawk a signed picture of himself, Frosta had gotten them both ice skates to enjoy during the season. Mermista and Perfuma both giving them beautiful orbs embound with their magic that resembled magical glass planets.

Glimmer and Bow choosing to save theirs for when the four of them were alone, having both wanted to give them a pile of presents on their own they left it in the girls' room. However Catra got a few added gifts from her squad members; Scorpia had given her a small booklet of pictures she drew herself, all of which Catra with her various friends doing various things.

Lonnie however wasn't going to give up a chance for a free shot at the feline. When Catra opened her last gift she froze at the sight of a rubber mouse just absolutely taunting her. Instincts kicked into overdrive and she nearly bit through her tongue to stop from pouncing on the toy. "Pft like I would care for this" she tossed it box and all into the pile denying her tail flicking wildly behind her even as she kept a close eye on the box.

* * *

"I'm really glad you had such an amazing day, Catra." Adora said snuggled into the feline. "I saw how happy you were to get that mouse"

Catra could just feel that grin on the back of her head. "You just won't let that go, I can't believe you told her!" She flipped around to face the blonde who just stared at her with content, "but yeah… today was really great."

"You wanna know what my favorite part of today was?" Adora muttered into the mess of hair. "Getting to spend it all with you." She whispered and pressed a light kiss against Catra's forehead.

Peering up at her favorite person Catra snaked her arms around Adora to pull her close steadily closing the distance until their lips met in a gentle tender kiss. "Thank you Adora, for being the best thing that ever happened to me." She whispered before nuzzling into the crook of Adora's neck the warmth and comfort sending both to sleep with blissful smiles pulling at their lips.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Let me know what you guys thought, and if you have any prompts you want to share for me I would be more than happy to add them to my pile :D


	7. Caught in the Crossfire

**Caught in the Crossfire**

Summary: (5000 words)  
A short ficlet about a training incident that leaves Adora hurt and thus forth no longer useful to the Horde. What will happen to her after being cast out and disposed of?

* * *

Drills were going like the always did, fast paced and strenuous. Adora led her group through the Whispering Woods simulation, they already lost Kyle at the get go but luckily they were doing good aside from that. She and Lonnie leading the charge through the maze of trees dealing with the princess bots that came from the front, Rogelio and Catra making do with guarding their flanks and covering the rear in place of Kyle.

"Ambush!" Lonnie shouted ducking out of the way of several blasts aimed for her. Several bots jumped down from the fake canopy above.

"I got this!" Catra called out as she knocked over Adora in order to steal her kill of the first two robots.

Unfortunately for the blonde getting knocked to the floor was only the beginning of her problems. With the impact her head gear had fallen off, leading to her no longer being able to see the digitized princesses in place of the robots, but also leaving her eyes gravely unprotected from their attacks. "Watch it CatrAAA-" She shrieked in pain as a pink laser was shot at her, and still recovering from her fall she had no way to dodge.

"Co-code 3!" Lonnie yelled into the room the emergency code and jumped to her leader's side. Immediately the sim ended and the robots deactivate. "Adora! Adora are you alright!" Her voice more worried than she would ever admit to being. Adora was writhing and crying in pain. Not only from the blast to her face hurting but the burning in her eyes wasn't fading either. "Look what you did!" the feisty soldier quickly turned on Catra shoving her to the floor.

"I- I didn't mean for her to get hurt!" The feline stammered worried what she might have done to her only friend. Seeing the suffering Adora was going through only made the guilty pit in her stomach grow.

Just then the officers in charge of the simulation rushed in followed by two medics. "Move cadets! Out of the way!" he pushed through the group with ease. "Alright load her up." he commanded to the treatment personnel who then rushed her out of the room to the infirmary. "You three, finish your session time sparring. And as for you, you're coming with me." The larger soldier grabbed Catra by the scruff of her neck and dragging her away leaving the rest of their squad in the room alone.

* * *

"How dare you!" Shadow Weaver screamed in rage, her powers sparking out of control popping every light in the infirmary. "How dare you even lay a hand on Adora! You rotten waste of space!" She reigned in her powers focusing her intent on Catra.

"Shadow Weaver please, they just sedated her and-"

The pressure from the magic grew intense and painful. "Waking her up will be the least of your worries! You might have just ruined her chances at ever become a force captain!" Catra could feel the pounding in her head from the vengeful magic attacking her, just before she broke out crying in pain she was dropped to the floor. "Pathetic waste."

A medic with a light came over to the shaking cadet, "Are you okay? Here let me-"

"Get off of me." Catra snapped at him pushing his hand away. Without bothering to thank him she went to sit at the side of Adora's bed. With the staff working on finding replacement lights Catra looked on unhindered with her night vision at her friend's sleeping face, or at least the half not covered by bandages. In fact she was thankful for the lights being out for the next hour, it gave her time to keep wiping away the tears that betrayed her as they rolled down her cheeks; both in worry for her friend, and the pain and fear from her tormentor.

* * *

"It's been over four days, is there any improvement in her condition?" Lord Hordak asked uncaring as he came to decide Adora's fate with Shadow Weaver in toe as her superior.

The medic swallowed heavily. "No sir. No improvement in recovery. I think it's safe to say that her sight won't be returning to her." He said trying to stay professional with knowing what his verdict meant for the blonde.

"Fine. Dispose of her. We've wasted enough time and resources on her now." The sinister ruler turned to leave.

"Lord Hordak! Please don't do this to her!" Catra shot out in front of him not letting him pass. "I'm the one who knocked off her head gear, blame me. Not her. Please." Her eyes burning from the tears she held back. She would take whatever punishment in order to save Adora.

Without warning his large hand found its way around her throat. "If that's the case then you can join her in her disposal." he hissed at her before throwing her on the floor like trash.

"Lord Hordak-"

"Would you like to join them Shadow Weaver?" He interrupted her before she could plea whatever sorry case she wanted to, and she remained silent. "Good. Now, send them out of the Fright Zone. Or I'll see to it that YOU take responsibility."

* * *

Now only an hour later the two disgraced soldiers were in a holding cell waiting for their escort. "What's going to happen to us Catra?" Adora asked with worry in her voice, she was still recovering from sedative, thankfully the pain was gone at least.

"I don't know. Hordac said that we would be disposed of. That's it." Catra was sitting with her knees pulled tightly to her chest, hoping for some form of comfort. "Wait I hear someone coming." She hissed at the whispers and pairs of footsteps approaching. She prepared for the worse, ready to defend Adora in her last moments she would attack the first person that stepped in.

"Guys its us!" Hissed Kyle as he deactivated the cell door.

Catra's ears flopped up, "Kyle? What are you doing here?"

"We came to get you out." He said before Lonnie and Rogelio stepped into view too.

"Lonnie-" Catra began to say before a strong fist found its way to her right cheek.

The angry cadet was now holding her former squad mate by the collar. "That's for ruining Adora's life!"

"Lonnie! You said you wouldn't!" Kyle shouted as he ran in to separate the two girls. The only reason why it worked is cause Lonnie pushed Catra into the back wall.

"No I said I would think about it." She warned him from interrupting her before a firm scally hand stopped her. "I know, I'm sorry Rogelio, we don't have time. Let's go guys, we're going to sneak you out of here before the guards come back."

Without question Catra guided Adroa through their escape route following their teammates. "Why are you guys doing this? You will get in so much trouble if you're caught." Adora asked worried they didn't think this through.

"We're a team Adora. We might not be able to leave with you, but we can at least make sure you guys don't end up on Beast Island." Lonnie explained stopping the blonde from walking through an open hallway before she checked if it was clear. In a few more minutes they had snuck their way to one of the access points in and out of the Fright Zone.

Kyle was hugging Adora goodbye trying his best not to let the others hear him crying for the loss of his friends as Rogelio tried to comfort him patting his back. "Thanks Lonnie." Catra said shortly not being one to reveal her feelings, but they were understood anyways.

Lonnie pulled a wrapped bandanna bag from her pack handing it off to the feline. "Security around the cafeteria was tight today, this was all we could get." she said as Catra peaked in through the opening at the sack of ration bars. "Listen. You better take care of Adora. Do you hear me." Her voice wavered and her lip quivered.

Catra saw the tears forming in Lonnie's eyes, and she felt her own forming as well. "I will. I won't let another thing happen to her." She nodded with a sniffle. She wasn't going to cry, not in front of Lonnie. And then, Lonnie reached out and squeezed her in a hug.

"You guys be safe." she choked back a sob trying to keep her composure. This might be the last time she ever saw Catra and she'll be damned if it was her crying.

"Keep Kyle out of trouble." Catra whispered back hoping Lonnie wouldn't notice the tear that was rolling down her cheek now. Both girls let go wiping their own tears away with a sad smile. "Come on Adora, we have a lot of ground to cover." Catra took Adora's hand helping her onto the stolen skiff before getting off to the whispering woods. It was dangerous and crawling with princesses, but it was better than trying to hide out in the open plains.

The traveled in silence while Adora sat by the base of the steering pole holding on like it was her last life line. "We're going to need to find food and water. I- I think there was a river about 2 miles west in the Whispering Woods!" she yelled over the wind.

"Okay, just hang on and I'll get us there." Catra called back. She occasionally glanced over her shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed. Soon enough they had reached the mystical woods, and unfortunately it was too thick and dense to go through safely on a skiff with Adora the way she was now. "We're going to have to hike it. Are you going to be okay?"

"It's my eyes that are gone. Not my legs." She said coldly.

Catra was taken back by the hurt those words caused. "I'm sorry Adora, I didn't mean-"

"No I'm sorry Catra. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just a lot to take in you know." Adora put her head down as she fiddled with the tail that had comfortingly looped over her hand. With help she slid off the edge of the skiff as they left it behind slowly and carefully making their way west.

It was hard for Adora trying to get used to the idea of needing and depending on someone for something like walking. But after tripping over the fifth tree roots she became irritated pounding the side of her fist into the dirt gritting her teeth.

However, seeing this was harder for Catra. Because she knew she's the one who cause this. Her horseplay and inconsideration is what robbed her friend of her sight and ruined her life. Wordlessly she knelt down beside her friend tentatively putting her arms around her. "I'm sorry, Adora. I'm so sorry." She squeezed her friend at the swell of her emotions biting her tongue to keep from sobbing.

Adora snaked her arms around Catra pulling the two of them together. "It's okay Catra, it's okay. " She whispered rubbing circles on the other girl's back "it was an accident, you didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"But-"

"No buts. Nothing really bad will happen to us as long as we have each other. Remember?" She felt Catra nod against her and she felt her shaking subsided, things would be okay they would get through this together. They stayed like that until a gentle breeze blew through the forest. "It's getting colder, how dark is it getting?

Catra turned her head up to look for some indication of time through the thick canopy, all she had to go on was the angle of the lift poking through occasionally. "It looks like it's getting late. We can probably make it a bit further before we should find somewhere for the night.

And as the sun set Catra lead them through the forest west bound hoping to make it to the river before they had to set camp. Frequently she would now warn Adora about the roots and rocks by telling her and lifting her hand up to step over it, a system which worked without any more issues like before. Surely enough, their efforts paid off; they both slowly began hearing the trickling of running water. With new found vigor they continued on carefully until they reached their goal.

Adora was guided around the rocky river bed to the water so she could drink with Catra kneeling beside her to drink too. "We need to be careful with the water, without something to boil it we could get sick." Adora warned as her survival training came to the front of her mind briefly.

"The water is crystal clear and it's moving around enough, we should be okay right?" Catra quirked her ears. She learned from experience that she had a stronger stomach than Adora, so at the very least she didn't need to worry. But that's what made her worry. While she was relatively safe from certain things, Adora had to be careful about what she ate or drank; and they had no way to make it safe.

"No you're right, as long as we stay by where it's moving it should be safe until we can find something." Adora agreed taking another handful of water for herself. "Is there any signs of wildlife? We will be okay for a little but we need to find food next."

"Give me a second, I'll look around really quick." Catra wiped the water from her chin before she hoped around the area scouring for any signs of tracks. Adora paid close attention listening to the shift of gravel as her friend moved around and the constant sniffing that made her chuckle. "I'm finding small tracks, maybe squirrels or something. But nothing bigger." Catra informed as she came back over.

Adora nodded not knowing if her response was seen. "Well that's good. At least we know that there are animals around the area." With the air now cold and deciding it best not to send up a smoke signal by starting a fire they made 'camp' by piling turn up shrubbery together for a padding to keep them off the floor. Adora tried offering her jacket as a blanket but Catra was having none of that, insisting on she like the open air and never having used a blanket before.

She curled up behind Adora as close as she could pull the bigger girl into a spoon so she would be warm throughout the night. Catra could deal with the cold seeping into her back, she wasn't going to let Adora go through the night without something to keep the cold away. That night she kept reliving the horrors of her day; seeing Adora getting blasted, being attacked by Shadow Weaver, and all the fears and worries she now had for her friend.

* * *

Morning came with the annoying twiddle of bird. "Uhg, shut up." Catra groaned at all the chirping. "Wait-" she shot upright looking around. The river, the forest, the bandages around Adora's eyes. '_it wasn't a dream…_' she thought to herself. "Adora?" She hesitantly reached out to out a hand on the blondes shoulder.

"I'm awake." Adora said without moving. A few moments later she slowly sat up with her face blankly pointed to the floor. "Catra?" Her voice quivered as her bottom lip wobbled with sadness. Without hesitation Catra wrapped her arms around her tightly and her damn broke. Adora sobbed her heart out venting all that pain and sadness that had built up the previous day.

"It's okay Adora. I've got you." Catra rocked her slightly tenderly nuzzling her head against the sad girl. "I'm right here Adora." She said as she felt arms squeeze firmly around her, she was the only certainty Adora had anymore.

After a while Adora's heart settled down and she stopped crying, but her bandages were now soaked around the eyes. And more embarrassing for her, her stomach grumbled; and even if Catra somehow didn't hear it, being pressed together she definitely would have felt it. "I guess crying makes me hungry." she gave a lopsided smile as she took off her bandages.

Catra fought back her own tears seeing Adora's eyes for the first time since the incident. They looked fine aside from the slight burn from the laser on around her left eye. The haunting thing being the blank emotionless gaze that stared at her unfocused. "Um- Lonnie gave us a bag of ration bars." She stated getting the bag and dumping out the bars in their packaging. '_Only twelve?_' she thought. Typically it was three a day, it didn't sound like much but the Horde managed to pack enough nutrients into the small servings that it was enough.

"Well how many?"

"Um, we only have twelve." Catra responded leaving the implications open as Adora did the math in her head, for the two of them that was only two day's worth they would really have to stretch it. "But that's better than nothing. We can make it work."

"If we cut back to one a day that gives us almost a week to find food." Adora agreed, this wasn't meant to be their only food, they would find something. "There has to be something; berries, fish, animals, we can do this Catra." She reached out trying to find her friend in her darkness.

However Catra had other ideas, '_Half, I can make do with half._' she thought heavily as she put the bars back in the bag. "We'll eat it at lunch, in the meantime we can look for anything that would be okay to eat."

"I think it would be better if I just stayed here." Adora pulled in on herself. "I'll just get in your way and slow you down. This way you'll know I'm at least safe here."

The feline's ears flicked forward to her. "Adora you aren't-"

"Catra I mean it. I'll be okay right here. Go find us some food okay?" She smiled tilting her head.

That look hurt Catra, Adora's closed eyes didn't help to put her at ease and the smile hardly evened the effect out. "Okay, but if anything- anything. Happens. You call me right away." Catra looked back at Adora before leaving and hugged her briefly. "I will be right back." and she took off biting her lip nervously. Just before noon Catra managed to find a small bush of blueberries, there wasn't an abundance of ripe ones but there was enough for a handful for the two of them to share with the bars.

In the meantime Adora had been carefully listening to the sounds of the forest around her. All the birds chirping, the leaves rustling together, and the somewhat constant sound of Catra rustling around working her way further and further till she couldn't be heard. Her day alone in her head dragged on until she heard Catra coming back quickly. "Did you find anything." she said turning to her left focusing on the footsteps.

"Yeah, I found a few berries for us. Were you okay?" She asked. At the beginning she was constantly poking her head around the brush and trees to check on Adora. But as time went she got further away and she could no longer see her.

"Yep, just listening to the river." Adora shrugged slightly. It wasn't a good answer considering, but she said it before she thought about it.

Catra sat herself beside Adora instead of responding back, "Here hold your hand out." she prompted before giving the blonde over half the blueberries.

"Wow this is a lot, this isn't all of it is it?" she asked wanting to make sure.

"Pft don't flatter yourself, I kept my half." Catra scoffed as she blatantly lied to her friend. '_she doesn't need to know._' she thought to herself idly while eating her berries quietly. She passed one of the bars to Adora who opened it and started eating. She on the other hand snapped hers in half putting the other piece back in for tomorrow. "As dry as always." She chuckled after finishing hers and dusting her hands off from the crumbs.

"You're done already? What did you just hork it down or something?" Adora questions surprised that Catra was done so fast. She always complained about them more than she ate them.

That comment made Catra turn a bright red, thankfully her blush wouldn't be seen. "No! I didn't just hork it down!" She protested at the implementation of being called a pig.

Catra had gathered up enough sticks and twigs to given them a small fire to burn as they drifted off to bed together again, this time allowing herself to be persuaded into sharing the jacket as a blanket.

* * *

They continued that pattern steadily running out of food while moving upstream steadily to find new areas to search, all the while both of them feeling the impact of rationing their food. And Catra even worse so with her idea of running on fumes.

"Are you listening Catra? I said I think I hear something." Adora repeated for the third time.

"Sorry I spaced out. Where did you hear it?" Catra asked flicking her ears around on high alert. She couldn't hear anything aside for the damn birds. "I don't hear anything Adora." She said unsure. Maybe whatever it was stopped.

Adora got up and slowly walked into the stream "There's something this way." She said almost more to herself.

"Adora! That's the water, you can't just go running off!" Catra hissed irritated at her friend as she scrambled to get up after her. She grumbled at having to walk through the knee deep water, she helped guide Adora on her way through the trees to wherever it was she was going. "I think, I think there's something up ahead. How did you know?" she finally said seeing a bluish glow through the forest.

"I don't know, I guess i just felt this feeling." The blonde said as she quickened her pace, whatever was up ahead she wanted to know, and she wanted to know now.

Catra's eyes grew wide when they made it through the clearing, "A sword?" she breathed confused as the two of them made their way closer to the glowing artifact. All the exertion from coming here finally hit and she stumbled to one knee feeling exhaustion overwhelming her making her breath heavy.

Adora had grabbed the sword and flashes of visions she couldn't explain before she was left in the blackness of her new life. "Catra! Catra did you see that-" She began yelling excitedly before hearing the labored breath coming from behind her. "Catra what's wrong?" She was quickly at her side trying to hold her, that was the first time she really got a feel for the other girl since being out here. Until now Catra hadn't let her be the one hugged or touched, but now Adora could feel just how thin and frail Catra was.

"I'm fine." She tries brushing Adora off as her vision begins to get hazy. They were both so distracted they failed to hear the pair coming through the treeline.

"Bow! Horde soldiers!" An unfamiliar voice shouted off in front somewhere.

Both Catra and Adora sprung up turning in the direction. "Adora there's two of them. You have to run." Catra huffed as she staggered to her feet. "You princesses need to mind your business if you know what's- good for… you" she trailed off her threat as a new wave of exhaustion rolled over her from getting up so fast.

Bow and Glimmer watched with worry and confusion they didn't expect to feel for the enemy, but hearing the cries of the blonde soldier for her friend was heart wrenching. "Glimmer?"

"They're Horde, Bow. We shouldn't."

"Catra please! Wake up Catra wake up!" The desperate cry only grew louder and strained as tears began soaking through her bandages. "Please Catra, you're all I have left." A sob bubbled out.

Being one to show compassion to anyone, Bow made the first move. "I promise we won't hurt you, will you let me help you?" His own voice shakes with emotion.

"Yes, please. I'll do anything you ask just please help her." The blonde soldier nodded quickly as the two approached slowly. That's when they first realized the bandages covered both eyes completely.

Bow began looking over the thin feline, her breathes were strained and shallow and her body looked like it was eating itself up. "She looks malnourished, how long have you been out here?" He asked looking at the other girl. She was doing decently better but she was clearly suffering from lack of nutrition too.

"About a week. We've been fashioning food, but, but don't know if she was eating her share, and she's been the one scavenging for more. This is all my fault." Adora closed in on herself, wrapping her arms around her front rocking.

"This isn't your fault, we'll take you guys to Bright Moon and help your friend okay?" Glimmer consoled her, hesitantly putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

* * *

Darkness greeted Catra as she began to stir. The warm and soft bed almost lulling her back to sleep before she realized she wasn't lying on the forest floor. "Adora!" she jerked awake throwing the covered in a mess on the floor.

"It's okay she's okay. She's still asleep too." the voice of a girl said by the door. Catra turned to see a princess with two toned hair sitting in a chair by the door with a dark skinned bow leaning against her snoring. With a gesture of her head Catra looked over to see another bed with a mound of blankets slowly rising and falling.

"What, what I'm awake." Bow mumbled as he was nudged awake and wiping drool from his cheek.

"Adora's okay. She was actually in a lot better condition than you." Glimmer said looking at the feline who hadn't taken her eyes off the other bed. "You almost didn't make it." She informed dryly, she didn't know if it was just to let the soldier know or if it was some passive aggressive threat.

"I know."

Bow now awake enough to respond, "What do you mean you know? Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? You could have died out there if we didn't show up."

"Yeah I know that genius." Catra snapped at them. "It's my fault we were thrown away so I should have been the one suffering not her!"

"That's just being stupid!" Glimmer shouted back, "If you died who would have taken care of Adora? She would have starved to death just like you and died miserable, thinking it was all her fault! You didn't hear her crying over you, she thought she lost you!"

Hearing that made Catra back down. She hadn't thought about what would happen to Adora in that case. She had no idea that Adora was even that worried for her, she thought her friend would still be so angry and hurt she didn't think she would care again.

"What's, what's going on?" Adora's scratchy voice asked pulling everyone's attention to her, all the shouting having pulled her from sleep.

"Nothing, Catra's awake now. She-"

"Catra!" now Adora was the one to shout. She fumbled off the covers being shortly guided by Glimmer to Catra's bed. "Don't you ever do that again! I was so worried!" She pulled Catra into an enormous hug, the bit of treatment already bringing her strength back. Her shoulders starting shaking as sobs escaped her lips. "I was so worried."

Tears welled in Catra's eyes seeing how distraught her friend had become over her. "I'm sorry Adora. I promise I won't let that happen again." She returned the hug pulling Adora closer to her and burying her face in the crook of Adora's neck.

Looking on Bow's lip quivered as he started crying at the sight. "Glimmer."

"Fine." she groaned in response before nearly being squeezed to death and doing her best to hug him back. She gasped for breath when he finally let go. "My mom- the queen wants to see the two of you once you had woken up. If you're okay with it, we agreed you two could stay here with us."

"As prisoners?" Catra was quick to respond pulling protectively on Adora.

Glimmer put her hands up waving off that idea. "No. Adora told us what happened, and we couldn't just send you out into the woods again. You would be guests here in the castle for as long as you like." She waited for Catra to say something back but clearly the ex soldier was waiting for the catch. "Just that in return you help us by giving us any information on the Horde." the princess said sheepishly knowing that bargaining was not her strong suit.

"It's a good trade Catra. We could stay here in Bright Moon together. We would be free from Shadow Weaver, and here we would be safe from the Horde. They already helped us." The blonde reminded her still not pulling away from the hug.

Catra didn't need long to decide either. As long as these princesses would take care of Adora she would give them whatever they wanted. "Okay. We'll stay." She nodded rubbing Adora's arm tenderly.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This was so much fun to write and experiment with. Those angsty bits were just calling my name for this idea but I couldn't resist the cute fluffy ending.

loosely inspired by a spop prompt by glitradora on tumblr


End file.
